


Die and live again

by Kaellig



Category: Casino Royale (2006), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mystery, Resurrection, WTF Combat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё очень просто. Он умирает, а она вытаскивает его с того света. Снова и снова. Стоит ли спрашивать, доверяет ли он ей?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die and live again

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю ФБ 2013 в соавторстве с Mrs. D.

Лучшее время для посещения Венеции — с марта по май. Так пишут во всех путеводителях. И всё равно толпы туристов приезжают летом, когда Венеция погружается во влажную духоту, а площадь Сан-Марко забита так, что невозможно пройти, не столкнувшись с кем-нибудь. Впрочем, площадь Сан-Марко забита туристами круглый год.  
Веспер раздёргивает шторы и впускает в спальню солнце; луч света ползет по лицу Джеймса, тот жмурится и скрывается под одеялом, недовольно что-то ворча про ранние подъемы и заслуженный отпуск. Веспер улыбается сама себе и несколько минут стоит у окна, наслаждаясь весенним теплом средиземноморья, потом всё же задёргивает шторы обратно и возвращается в постель. К Джеймсу.  
Венеция встретила их бухтой, полной сверкающей на солнце воды, уютным ресторанчиком с потрясающей лазаньей и хозяином-корсиканцем, отелем с видом на залив и ощущением, что всё будет хорошо.  
Лучше бы они не устраивали прогулку по городским каналам.  
Мгновения, сплетённые из объятий Джеймса и горячего песка озера Ницца, из солёного воздуха и криков чаек в венецианском заливе, из поцелуев и бесполезной надежды, что о них забыли, — всё это рушится в тот момент, когда она видит Геттлера на берегу Гранд-Канала. С того самого момента, когда она заметила одноглазого помощника мистера Уайта, замершие было в её голове часы, ведущие отсчёт до её личного апокалипсиса, снова начали тикать.  
У неё не возникло даже мысли рассказать обо всём Джеймсу — он и так погряз во всём этом слишком глубоко, и лишняя информация стала бы для него камнем, который утянет его на дно. Квант — трясина, поглощающая всё, до чего может дотянуться, и пусть сама Веспер уже всецело в его власти — Джеймса она им не отдаст.  
Она падает на постель рядом с Бондом и ласково трется щекой о его плечо, гладит по спине кончиками пальцев, то легко касаясь подушечками, то щекоча кожу ногтями. Бонд довольно щурится, выгибается под её прикосновениями, а потом резким хищным движением, напоминающим о его профессии, переворачивает Веспер на спину и нависает над ней. Она запрокидывает голову, подставляя под жадные поцелуи беззащитную шею.  
Звук оповещения о входящем СМС сплетается со стоном Веспер, когда Джеймс прикусывает мочку её уха, и она отталкивает его, чтобы завершить этот чёртов обратный отсчёт, стучащий у неё в голове метрономом.  
Всё совсем не похоже на шпионские фильмы: ни встреч на мосту без двух минут как пробьет полночь на часах ближайшей церквушки, ни тайников в стенах неприметных домов — только обычная утренняя СМСка, которая может быть чем угодно, от рекламной рассылки до банального «как дела?» давнего знакомого.  
Веспер надевает красное платье. Она может найти этому выбору множество разнообразных объяснений: например, оно ей безумно идёт, оттеняя бледную кожу; его подарил Джеймс; оно красное, и крови на нём не будет видно, — но на самом деле это платье просто первое, что попадается ей, когда она открывает чуть подрагивающими руками их общий чемодан. И она надевает именно его.  
Они расстаются у входа в отель. На полчаса, как думает Джеймс. Навсегда, уверена Веспер.

Улицы Венеции наполнены свежим ветром и запахом выпечки, ароматом кофе и звоном колоколов собора Святого Марка, тенями от нависающих над каналами домов и холодом, притаившимся в воде.  
С Геттлером они встречаются в заброшенном дворике где-то в центре. В Венеции полно таких дворов — с коваными решетками и глухими стенами, колоннами и позабытыми с самого средневековья щербатыми статуями. Веспер стоит напротив Геттлера и его спутника — то ли телохранителя, то ли компаньона — и медлит, не решаясь отдать кейс. У неё есть тысяча причин, чтобы не отдавать его, но самая главная — она просто боится. Она боится того мгновенья, когда кейс окажется в руках Кванта, того мгновенья, когда её жизнь перестанет стоить сто пятьдесят миллионов. Тем не менее, она отдает деньги Геттлеру и выдыхает: больше от неё ничего уже не зависит.  
Веспер ждет чего угодно: пули в лоб, удавки на шею, простого «иди» — но не того, что Геттлер схватит её, приставит нож к горлу и прокричит в пустоту «Я убью ее». И уж точно она не ждёт, что пустота отзовётся выстрелами. Джеймс всё-таки пошёл за ней. Неужели его невозможно остановить?  
Её тянут вглубь переулка, затаскивают в какой-то заброшенный дом; Веспер чувствует холодное лезвие ножа у самой кожи, слышит автоматные очереди. Она отчётливо представляет себе одинокую тень, скользящую между колоннами и останавливающуюся лишь для того, чтобы сделать ещё несколько выстрелов, но всё, что она видит — это яркое венецианское небо. Веспер думает о том, что Джеймс ещё может спастись, если Геттлеру удастся просто скрыться вместе с ней и деньгами; это было лучше для них для всех, это было бы правильнее. А потом всё, что до этого казалось правильным, разлетается брызгами воды, когда от выстрела взрываются баллоны с воздухом.

Веспер понимает это со всей отчётливостью, когда оказывается запертой в кабине лифта. Здание рушится прямо на глазах, опоры лифта, не выдержав, ломаются, и вся конструкция заваливается на бок, придавливая собой одного из людей Геттлера. До того момента, когда сама кабина провалится в стремительно поднимающуюся воду, остаются считанные мгновения. Веспер отчаянно хватается обеими руками за решетку двери и широко распахнутыми глазами смотрит на прорывающегося к ней Бонда. Это было бы так просто, если бы она погибла сейчас, так просто и так правильно. В настоящий момент это всё, что она может сделать для Джеймса, всё, чем она может его защитить. Но, Господи, как же сильно она хочет жить.  
Бонд всё же добирается до лифта и голыми руками, ломая ногти и не жалея окровавленные руки, пытается сорвать замок. Он бросает на Веспер всего один взгляд — и она вздрагивает от того, каким безумным он кажется в этот момент. Словно во всей вселенной для Бонда не существует сейчас ничего, кроме этого проклятого замка. Словно вся его жизнь зависит от этого.  
И когда он одним рывком распахивает дверцы кабины и в последний момент успевает выдернуть Веспер из уходящей вниз металлической коробки, она не может заставить себя сопротивляться. Что бы ни произошло дальше, даже если он будет её ненавидеть, даже если её ждут допросы и пытки в МИ-6, даже если позже она будет жалеть об этой минутной слабости — всё это не имеет никакого значения в сравнении с этим его взглядом.  
Бонд крепко держит её за обе руки и не произносит ни слова. Он снова ловит взгляд Веспер, и теперь в его глазах не отражается ровным счетом ничего. Бонд дожидается её кивка и бросается к лестнице наверх, на крышу уже почти утонувшего дома, таща Веспер за собой. Его пальцы до боли впиваются в её запястье. Сверху на них сыплются куски штукатурки и обломки деревянных балок и перекрытий. Одна из таких балок пролетает совсем рядом с ними и поднимает фонтан брызг, опустившись в воду. Веспер испуганно вскрикивает и отшатывается в сторону; Бонд оборачивается, и в его взгляде, на миг лишившемся непроницаемости, видна тревога. Он останавливается на всего на одно мгновение, слишком короткое, чтобы за него успело что-то произойти, но судьбе хватает и этого. Целый кусок выпадает из стены над ними, и Бонд, в последнюю секунду уловивший движение, едва успевает оттолкнуть Веспер в сторону. Тяжелая глыба из штукатурки и известняка просто задевает краем голову Бонда, но этого хватает, чтобы сбить его с ног, и он падает вниз, в мгновенно проглатывающую его водную бездну.  
Веспер замирает всего на миг, прежде чем прыгнуть за ним следом. Лишь погрузившись в воду, она понимает, что нырять прямо в платье было не самой удачной идеей. Ткань, мгновенно намокнув, становится тяжелой и сковывает движения; в поднятой известняковой трухой мути ничего не видно, и Веспер несколько раз приходится выныривать, чтобы набрать в лёгкие больше воздуха, прежде чем снова вернуться под воду.  
Она находит его, когда уже почти отчаивается в успехе своих поисков. Бонд лежит неподвижно; его левая рука прижата каким-то бетонным блоком. Сдвинуть его в сторону не составляет труда, и, поднимаясь вверх, к свету и воздуху, Веспер упорно гонит прочь мысль о том, что, пробыв на дне столько времени, Бонд просто не может всё ещё быть жив.  
Здание погрузилось уже почти полностью, и вода бурлит, пробиваясь сквозь старые вентиляционные отверстия и дыры в крыше. Веспер выбирается на плоскую поверхность и с трудом вытаскивает за собой Бонда. Он всё так же недвижим, и когда Веспер прижимается ухом к его груди, она понимает, что он не дышит.  
Она старательно делает ему искусственное дыхание и массаж сердца, хотя прекрасно знает, что это уже никак не может помочь. Внутренний голос мягко подсказывает, что есть другой путь, но Веспер не слушает его, скованная лишающим воли страхом. Всё повторяется, понимает она, но в этот раз у неё нет под рукой портативного дефибриллятора, а в наушнике не звучат указания координатора, да и сама ситуация куда меньше располагает к хладнокровным действиям. Время идёт, и всё более очевидным становится то, во что она не хочет, не может поверить: Бонд мертв. Из ран на его груди и спине и рассечённого виска ещё сочится кровь, но остановившееся сердце больше не гонит её. Веспер закрывает глаза, утыкается лицом в его плечо и судорожно выдыхает, сдерживая подступающие рыдания. Она так хотела его защитить, так боялась, что он погибнет, узнав правду, так старательно выполняла все распоряжения Геттлера взамен на обещание не тронуть Бонда... И, в итоге, всё это заканчивается здесь и сейчас, возле неподвижного и бездыханного тела, на крыше уходящего под воду дома, в городе, который должен был стать символом их любви.  
И в этот момент Веспер понимает, что чувствует его. Не мёртвое, хотя и ещё тёплое тело, а самого Джеймса — чувствует его присутствие, чувствует медленно угасающую искорку его жизни. Точно так же она чувствовала его, когда он умирал у неё на руках на парковке казино Рояль, только тогда она смогла убедить себя, что его спасла своевременно оказанная медицинская помощь. Веспер делает глубокий вдох и тянется мысленно к этой искорке; теперь она знает, что он ещё здесь, что его ещё можно спасти и что она действительно может это сделать. Она зовёт его по имени, она раскрывается для него, отдавая собственные силы, собственное дыхание, чтобы вернуть ему жизнь. Если это сработало однажды, то должно, просто обязано сработать сейчас.  
Но ничего не происходит. Она делает всё точно так же, как тогда, но он не начинает снова дышать, не открывает глаза, не отвечает на её зов, и искорка, которую она не может видеть, но так ясно ощущает каким-то неизвестным науке органом чувств, продолжает угасать.  
— Ну же, Джеймс! — кричит она, размазывая по лицу потёкшую тушь, снова надавливает на его грудь в тщетной попытке запустить сердце и затем, окончательно утратив веру, целует его холодные губы.  
Веспер едва не теряет сознание от резко нахлынувшей слабости. Грудь сдавливает, дышать становится тяжело, и ей начинает казаться, будто она тонет, задыхается под водой, наполняющей и разрывающей её лёгкие. Она судорожно пытается сделать вдох — это так трудно, почти невозможно, но она преодолевает сопротивление и с хрипом втягивает в себя обжигающий воздух. И чувствует вдруг слабое сокращение чужого сердца под своими ладонями. Она замирает, снова наклоняется к его губам и медленно выдыхает ему в рот. Невидимая искорка вспыхивает, разгораясь ярче, как уголек, сердце сокращается ещё раз — а затем ещё раз и ещё. А потом Бонд распахивает нестерпимо синие глаза — они никогда не были такими яркими, Веспер совершенно в этом уверена, — и она понимает, что снова может дышать.

Бонд открывает глаза и сразу же профессионально перекатывается со спины и садится на корточки, опираясь пальцами о крышу. Он жадно втягивает воздух ноздрями и напоминает настороженного хищника. Его взгляд наполнен лишь звериным страхом и готовностью к борьбе; он смотрит куда-то мимо неё, и Веспер кажется, что если она сейчас пошевельнётся, он просто свернет ей шею, расценив это как угрозу. Он обшаривает глазами крышу, не то пытаясь обнаружить врага, не то ища выход с этого тонущего острова среди бурлящей воды.  
Веспер несмело трогает его за плечо и так ласково, как только может, зовёт по имени.  
— Джеймс...  
Он разворачивается к ней и перехватывает её взгляд. Она не может дышать, не может думать — потому что в ярких голубых глазах затаилась бездна, чернильной воронкой затягивающая её в свои ледяные объятья. Это ощущение истончается и тает по мере того, как его взгляд приобретает осмысленность, и бездна отступает, как отступает прилив, оставляя за собой обнажённый пустынный берег. Миг — и в глазах Бонда плещется лишь какая-то усталая, брошенная пустота.  
Он отводит взгляд, поднимается, точно рассчитанным движением поднимает Веспер и толкает к краю крыши:  
— Прыгай, — хрипло говорит он, закашливается, прижимая ладонь ко рту, а потом удивленно смотрит, как по пальцам стекает вода. Он трясет головой, пытаясь прийти в себя, снова крепко сжимает запястье Веспер и прыгает вниз. Когда они погружаются в пенящуюся воду, Джеймс ощутимо вздрагивает, ещё крепче сжимает пальцы, удерживающие Веспер, и размашистыми гребками одной руки продвигается к крыльцу соседнего дома. Ей остается только помогать ему и думать о том, что же она наделала.  
Веспер может сказать: «Прости меня, Джеймс»; Веспер может оправдываться: «Я не хотела, Джеймс»; Веспер может коснуться его лица и, не глядя в глаза, прошептать: «Я убила тебя Джеймс», или сдавленно прошипеть: «Джеймс, мне больно» — но она ничего не говорит, потому что у самого Бонда занемело плечо и каждый шаг отдается резкой ослепляющей болью в поясницу, потому что у него дико болит голова, он идет неровно, спотыкаясь, как будто прилично надрался, и иногда останавливается, чтобы справиться с приступом тошноты и головокружения. Странным образом Веспер чувствует всё это, и эти ощущения перекрывают даже боль, которую сейчас причиняют его пальцы, вцепившиеся в её руку. Они доходят до дворика, где он убил пару подручных Геттлера, и Бонд наконец отпускает её, и это тоже больно. Лучше бы он продолжал до синяков, до искр в глазах сжимать её запястье.  
Он опирается на стену в шаге от трупа одного из подручных Геттлера, прижимается затылком к холодному камню и закрывает глаза. Веспер кажется, что он сейчас рухнет на землю, сползет по стене и больше не поднимется, потому что темнота маслянистыми волнами плещется у её ног, подкрадываясь всё ближе, почти касаясь её. _Их обоих_. Но Бонд снова открывает глаза; он дышит тяжело, будто загнанный зверь, и в его глазах снова та сама бездна, те самые хладнокровные инстинкты, отточенные годами тренировок, которые не дают ему сейчас остановиться. Он двигается медленно, словно на ощупь, наклоняется и стаскивает куртку с трупа, неловко надевает её на себя, скрывая за наглухо застегнутой молнией порванную ножевым ударом рубашку-поло, затем обыскивает все карманы, достаёт и снова убирает найденный армейский нож и вновь хватает Веспер под локоть.

Когда она первый раз передала им информацию в обмен на жизнь Юсефа — тогда и начался этот её обратный отсчёт. Каждый раз она меняла всё новые и новые сведения на одну и ту же жизнь. Каждый раз стрелка часов безжалостно сдвигалась, сокращая оставшееся ей время.   
А потом и её кинули на кон как разменную монету. Она лежала там, на асфальте, со связанными руками и была не в силах закрыть глаза, ослеплённые светом быстро приближающихся фар. Всё должно было закончится ещё там, но Джеймс решил по-другому, и выкрутил руль.  
Её вновь затащили в машину и усадили сзади, поправив задравшееся платье, аккуратно и бережно. Ей показалось, что ещё чуть-чуть, и с неё начнут сдувать пылинки. А потом рядом на сиденье бросили окровавленное тело Джеймса. Он не застонал ни разу, пока они ехали — сначала по асфальту, потом по гравийной дорожке, а потом по деревянным настилам каких-то доков, где вообще не слышали о дорогах. И тогда она, наконец, осознала, что именно сделала.  
Позже, когда её вытолкнули из машины и повели прочь, она совершенно по-глупому пыталась вырваться, чтобы увидеть, как поступят с Бондом. Её удержали, привязали к стулу и оставили в совершенно пустой комнате, где не было ничего, кроме того самого стула.  
Несколько минут она тонула в тишине, прислушиваясь к шорохам, а потом эту зыбкую тишину разрезал глухой крик. И ещё один — больше похожий на рёв раненого животного. Она даже ждала этих криков — они, по крайней мере, означали, что Бонд ещё жив, — и вместе с тем желала, чтобы они прекратились.  
Она кусала губы и думала о том, что вот сейчас её потащат туда, к нему, и попытаются с помощью неё добиться от Бонда верного пароля. Может быть, её будут пытать у него на глазах, может быть, сделают что-то ещё, что должно будет сломать его.  
Они хотели, чтобы она все слышала, чтобы ей было страшно, чтобы она поняла окончательно, с кем имеет дело — но они просчитались. Ей действительно было страшно: но не за себя — за него, за того, кто сидел сейчас в соседней комнате, за того, кто был намного сильнее её, намного её храбрее, кто находил в себе силы смеяться в ответ на пытки и ослепительную боль.   
Это она вызвала помощь, когда всё закончилось.   
Мистер Уайт пришёл сам и собственной рукой пустил пулю Ле Шиффру в лоб, в то время как его люди хладнокровно перестреляли всех остальных. Всех, кроме неё и Джеймса. Веспер жалела потом, что не была там, не видела, как сдох Ле Шиффр. Уайт вошёл в её камеру, молча бросил ей складной нож и так же молча ушёл. Она поранила пальцы, пока разрезала веревки, потом нашла телефон в кармане ближайшего трупа и позвонила Матису — это был единственный номер, который она вспомнила. А затем, с ножом, зажатым в кулаке, она осторожно зашла в соседнюю комнату и увидела Джеймса. Он лежал там, прямо на бетонном полу, обнажённый, по-прежнему привязанный к стулу. Глаза Бонда были открыты — пронзительно голубые и стеклянные. Он явно не понимал, что происходит. Веспер рассекла удерживавшие его верёвки и укрыла его рубашкой, которую стянула с мёртвого Ле Шиффра — это показалось ей важным. Потом она села рядом с Джеймсом и положила его голову себе на колени. Так их и нашли.

Они идут по улицам — быстро, как будто очень куда-то торопятся, но они ведь и правда торопятся. Должно быть, они выглядят глупо: мокрые, совершенно не похожие на беззаботных туристов, больше напоминающие разругавшуюся семейную парочку. В висках у Веспер оглушительным шумом стучит все учащающийся пульс Бонда, его тяжелое дыхание оглушает её, и она почти не чувствует собственной руки, когда он заставляет её, резко дёрнув за локоть, свернуть перед самым отелем, чтобы, крадучись, войти со служебного входа.  
Бонд оставляет её на лестничной клетке и смотрит на неё так, что ей кажется, будто она не сможет сдвинуться с места, пока он не вернётся и не прикажет ей идти. Сам он заходит в номер и захлопывает за собой дверь.  
Веспер стоит там, где он её оставил, в липнущем к телу мокром платье и произошедшие за эти пару часов события обрушиваются на нее водопадом: два часа назад она стояла в холле отеля, и Джеймс целовал её. У него были горячие губы, и его взгляд лучился теплотой. Полчаса назад Джеймс, не привычный ей, а совершенно чужой и опасный, смотрел на неё на крыше тонущего дома, готовый вцепиться ей в горло, и всего за минуту до того он был бесповоротно мёртв. Веспер закусывает губу, снова чувствуя подступающие слёзы, потому что не может не думать о холодных губах Джеймса, об остекленевших глазах с расширенными зрачкам, об остывающем теле, в котором совсем не осталось жизни, и о своих отчаянных попытках вернуть то, что сама же разрушила. Она не может думать о том последнем взгляде Джеймса, когда он оттолкнул её прочь от падающих балок, понимая, что сам не успеет уже увернуться, — спасая её, несмотря на то, что она предала его. Веспер захлестывает паника, и ей кажется, что на грудь давит толща воды в несколько метров, и ей нечем дышать.  
А потом она понимает, что эти ощущения принадлежат не ей.  
Она врывается в номер как раз в тот момент, когда Джеймс, вывернувшись из удушающего захвата убийцы, перебрасывает его через себя и проламываем им журнальный столик. Не известный Веспер противник пытается уронить Бонда на себя, но тот наносит резкий удар ему в челюсть, а затем коротким выверенным движением ломает шею.  
Бонд встаёт, хрипло дыша и чуть пошатываясь, в его взгляде снова мелькает бездумная ярость затравленного зверя; он несколько раз моргает, приходя в себя, и видит Веспер. Его губы искривляет насмешливая гримаса.  
— Пришла посмотреть, как меня убивают?  
Веспер молчит. Она по-прежнему не знает, что ему говорить, и потому просто ждёт, когда он сделает хоть что-нибудь — ударит её, рассмеётся или просто развернётся и уйдёт, бросив её здесь. Джеймс действительно разворачивается и уходит, только не из номера, а в ванную, на ходу расстёгивая и снимая с себя сначала чужую куртку, затем изорванную и пропитавшуюся кровью рубашку. Он закрывает за собой дверь, но неплотно, и сквозь оставшуюся щель Веспер видит, как он пускает в раковине воду, открывает небольшую аптечку и замирает перед зеркалом. Он ведёт себя так, словно её не существует, и это причиняет куда большую боль, чем она могла представить. Джеймсу совершенно всё равно, сбежит она или останется, и это понимание становится, наконец, тем толчком, который заставляет Веспер сдвинуться с места.  
Она входит в ванную, мягко забирает аптечку из рук Джеймса и принимается обрабатывать рану на его спине. Бонд смотрит на неё через зеркало и не отводит взгляд, пока Веспер не заканчивает, затем послушно разворачивается и позволяет ей заняться раной на груди. В его глазах что-то меняется, холод постепенно отступает, сменяясь горечью и болью, словно он больше не видит смысла скрывать свои чувства. И когда Веспер выкидывает окровавленные ватные тампоны и закрывает аптечку, Джеймс ловит её за руку и наконец спрашивает:  
— Почему?  
Она пытается отвернуться, но он берёт её за подбородок — небольно, но крепко — и снова заставляет посмотреть на него.  
— Я имею право знать, — негромко произносит он, но Веспер слышит в его тоне оттенок угрозы и сдавленно выдыхает.  
Она рассказывает ему всё. Про Юсефа, про их роман и его исчезновение, про звонки от Кванта, про мистера Уайта и одноглазого Геттлера, про казино Рояль и смерть самого Джеймса у неё на руках, про то, что она вытащила его с того света, но до сих пор не понимает, как. Её голос срывается, она несколько раз сбивается на рыдания и теряет нить собственного повествования, но рассказывает всё. Она ждёт его ненависти, его страха, ждёт чего угодно, но Джеймс лишь кивает, проводит ладонью по её щеке и коротко приказывает:  
— Умойся и собери вещи. Нам пора уходить.  
Бонд выходит из ванной, оставляя её одну. Спустя пару мгновений она слышит, как он набирает чей-то номер с мобильного, и по первым же репликам догадывается, что Джеймс звонит М.  
— Деньги у Уайта. Он ушёл с кейсом, но у меня есть ниточка. Матис чист — это была Веспер. Да, она работала на них. Да, в прошедшем времени, мэм: эта стерва мертва.  
Веспер вздрагивает, её глаза распахиваются шире. Она мертва?  
Она возвращается в гостиную, ступая медленно и почти не чувствуя ног. Она вообще не чувствует ничего, её мозг слишком занят анализом информации, и когда Веспер начинает собирать вещи, она действует механически и бездумно.  
Они покидают гостиницу так же, как и вошли, через чёрный ход. Через час они уже стоят в очереди у кассы аэропорта Марко Поло. Веспер уже почти пришла в себя, и её начинает бить дрожь. Джеймс, заметив это, снимает куртку — Веспер видит, как он стискивает зубы от боли в потревоженных ранах — и накидывает ей на плечи. Он чуть приобнимает её, и Веспер решается осторожно прикоснуться к его руке. Она боится, что он отдёрнется, но этого не происходит, и они стоят так до тех пор, пока её не отпускает дрожь.  
— Ты летишь в Севилью, — негромко говорит Джеймс ей на ухо. — И не подаёшь признаков жизни, пока я не выйду на связь. Для всех ты мертва, и будет лучше, если так и останется.  
— А ты?  
— У меня есть дела, — он жёстко усмехается, и Веспер не завидует мистеру Уайту, которому адресована эта усмешка.  
Подходит их очередь. Джеймс берёт два билета на сегодняшний рейс в Севилью; Веспер поднимает голову на информационное табло и чуть заметно улыбается. Разумеется, до вылета остаётся всего несколько часов — Джеймс продумал всё, скорее всего, даже проверил, остались ли билеты. Он расплачивается не той карточкой, которую ему выдали в МИ-6, а личной, и Веспер остаётся лишь гадать, откуда берутся деньги на том счёте.  
Он протягивает ей один билет и свою кредитку, обнимает и целует в висок. Веспер закрывает глаза и вдыхает его запах; она снова чувствует ритм его сердца, чувствует его тревогу за неё, чувствует боль в его ранах и знает, что у него по-прежнему осталась вода в левом ухе. От этого ей неожиданно становится смешно, и Веспер начинает давиться смехом. Джеймс недоуменно хмурится, и тогда она начинает смеяться в полный голос. Его губы трогает слабая улыбка, он усмехается и качает головой. Затем она вдруг резко перестаёт смеяться, закусывает губу и смотрит на него — снизу вверх, чуть исподлобья и склонив голову набок.  
— Почему ты это делаешь, Джеймс? — спрашивает она спокойно и чуточку удивлённо. Он снова, как тогда, в номере отеля, проводит ладонью по её щеке, заправляет за ухо выбившуюся прядь.  
— Потому что я должен кому-то верить, — отвечает он, потом улыбается — той самой мальчишеской улыбкой, которую так любит Веспер, — и добавляет, пожав плечами: — Кроме того, кто-то же должен будет меня воскресить, если моя затея не выгорит?

Однажды вечером, возвращаясь в крохотную квартирку в Севильи, которую она снимает, Веспер чувствует, что что-то не так. В её доме кто-то есть, кто-то, кого здесь быть не должно. Однако вместо страха она ощущает спокойствие и уверенность и понимает: это Джеймс.  
Она входит в гостиную и включает свет. Джеймс сидит в старом потрёпанном кресле, пережившем, должно быть, не один десяток постояльцев, и крутит между ладонями пустой стакан. На столике перед ним стоит початая бутылка виски — Бонд явно принёс её с собой, потому что Веспер никогда не покупала этот сорт.  
— Мы нашли Юсефа. Когда я последний раз его видел, он был в Казани, пытался запудрить мозги смазливенькой сотруднице канадского консульства, — Бонд усмехается. — Должен признать, у него неплохой вкус.  
— Надеюсь, ты говоришь про скотч, — Веспер проходит в комнату, достаёт ещё один стакан и наливает виски себе и ему.  
Бонд обнимает её одной рукой за бёдра и поднимает бокал.  
— За твою окончательную свободу, — говорит он, и хотя он улыбается, его взгляд совершенно серьёзен.  
Веспер ловит его взгляд, залпом осушает стакан, ставит на стол рядом с бутылкой и, подобрав подол платья, забирается Джеймсу на колени. Закрыв глаза, она прижимается к его лбу и слушает его дыхание, считает удары сердца, бьющегося под её ладонью. На самом деле ей не нужно даже прикасаться к нему, чтобы измерить пульс — он всегда с ней, он отдаётся в её собственных венах, словно у неё два сердца вместо одного.  
— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет она. Вместо ответа Бонд отставляет в сторону свой стакан, подхватывает Веспер на руки и относит в спальню. И только там, лаская и покрывая поцелуями её лицо и тело, он выдыхает почти неслышно: «Я люблю тебя, Веспер Линд».  
Возможно, Веспер это только кажется. Но она точно знает, что в этот момент его сердце бьётся часто-часто — совпадая с ударами её собственного.

***

Она вытаскивает его из воды и быстрым движением расстёгивает рубашку с бледным розовым пятном в области плеча. Веспер не знает, сколько времени уже он мёртв, но действует хладнокровно и уверенно. Она уже делала это много раз и давно поняла: паника только мешает.  
Она деловито прижимается ухом к его неподвижной грудной клетке, затем ощупывает её и один раз осторожно надавливает. Изо рта Бонда выливается струйка воды, смешанной с кровью, и Веспер хмурится: должно быть, одно из сломанных рёбер проткнуло лёгкое. Это плохо, потому что означает, что, воскреснув, Джеймс сразу испытает болевой шок. С другой стороны, решает Веспер, ему приходилось и много хуже.  
Она закрывает глаза, делает несколько медленных глубоких вдохов, затем задерживает дыхание — и почти сразу нащупывает бледную, едва заметную искорку, мерцающую под самыми её пальцами, там, где находится замершее сердце Бонда.  
— Давай, Джеймс, — негромко произносит она и целует его в холодные губы, делясь собственным дыханием, словно насильно вталкивая в него жизнь.  
Привычно накатывает слабость; Веспер падает на колени рядом с ним и стискивает зубы, чтобы не закричать от боли: болит простреленное плечо, болят лёгкие, всё ещё наполненные водой, болят сломанные рёбра и многочисленные ушибы и ссадины. Её выворачивает желчью. Когда Веспер оборачивается, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони, она видит, как Джеймс, кашляя и давясь, выплёвывает скопившуюся в лёгких воду. Поднявшись на дрожащих ногах, Веспер подхватывает Бонда, едва не падая при этом опять, и придерживает его, пока всё не заканчивается. Он теряет сознание, но она слышит его тяжёлое дыхание и чувствует биение сердца, а это значит, что он жив.  
Вытащив из кармана мобильный телефон, она набирает номер и произносит на ломаном турецком:  
— Пришли машину. Сейчас дам координаты.  
Она кладёт голову Джеймса себе на колени и готовится ждать.  
Веки Бонда вздрагивают, он открывает глаза и, слабо улыбнувшись, шепчет:  
— Знаешь, я боюсь воды.  
Веспер знает. Она чувствует его страх перед этой бездной — она сама просыпается каждую ночь от его кошмаров. Но она не отвечает, лишь прикладывает палец к его губам и качает головой.  
— Молчи, тебе не стоит говорить.  
За то время, что они ждут машину, Джеймс ещё несколько раз теряет сознание и приходит в себя; он бредит и то зовёт Веспер по имени, то повторяет одну и ту же фразу: «Стреляй, чёрт возьми». Веспер не знает, в кого, по его мнению, должна стрелять, но уверена: она выстрелит, если придётся. В кого угодно. Ради него. 


End file.
